Love Game
by Queen Latifeh
Summary: "Love? The worst disease."..."Love is only a word. It means nothing." Summary inside
1. Prologue

**Her.** An average girl, high grades, nice friends, passable looks. But one thing... Everytime the word love was mentioned near her she would want to barf. It terrified her, the way loving someone could push you to places where you didn't want to go, causing you to go mental. She made a vow to never feel what people gushed about. That word, love.

**Him.** The new guy. Mysterious and silent. He left his girl friend back in his old school, and it crushed him. He thought his love would be forever, but things change in the blink of an eye. It disgusted him and disappointed him that he didn't get to be with his soulmate. He, too, made a vow to himself to never feel what people gushed about. That word, love.

The two meet, and from then on things were different... Strange things made Kelly's heart pound, and Christian's palms to sweat. Secretly, they made a silent deal. Make the other lose the game before themself.

Who'll be the winner of the love game? Well it push them to their limits, or will it push them away, and be...

**GAME OVER.**

** © QueenLatifeh 2012  
Note: Plagiarism is a crime. I do not steal, all the words written in this fic is my own. I don't plagiaries, so you shouldn't either. If this fanfic has any similarities to any other, it is purely coincidental. If this fic is seen anywhere else, please inform me in a way of respect. Respect as an author and respect as a person.**

**A/N:** Ahh, It's been a while, hasn't it? xD I am actually writing this here and on another site (Asianfanfics) so I'm basically plagiarizing myself xD Read well, review, and if you spot a mistake, I hope you understand that it's confusing writing the fic on 2 different sites at the same time xD BYE!


	2. Chapter 1

"Seriously, where is my lip gloss?" Maryse said, slapping through her make-up bag to find her cherry motherpucker lipgloss.

"The motherpucker? That thing burns!" Kelly complained.

Maryse looked at her with an annoyed face. "That's the point, Captain Obvious. Mother PUCKER."

"I don't see the need for you to plaster your face in make-up." Kelly went on.

"It's for Ted! Now shut up and- THERE IT IS!" Maryse pulled it out with a victory grin, waving it around in the air like a trophy.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Love is sick. Look what it did to Maria. She treats AJ like crap because Punk broke up with her and started dating AJ."

"Okay, Maria is just using that as an excuse to be a real bitch. AJ should have never even said yes, even if she loved him. Yes, I love the girl, but that's majorly breaking girl codes. And seriously? Ted and I are forever!"

"It's been a month."

"Whatever!" Maryse zipped her make-up bag shut, glaring at Kelly. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even hang out with you."

"Trust me, it goes both ways." Kelly retorted.

Maryse snorted, linking arms with Kelly and leading her out the washroom. "Let's go, I'm starved. And I need to find Ted!"

Kelly slapped Maryse's arm off, a loud burst of laughter leaving her throat happily. "See, I'm happy without a man."

Maryse ignored her and shooed the words away, heading over to Ted's table. "Ted!"

Kelly turned away before seeing a sick kiss come between the two, that would obviously lead to a make-out, and would lead to more if it wasn't for Mrs. Moon glaring them down with her evil eyes. Kelly and Maryse made jokes that her eyes looked like cresent shaped moons when she glared at you, that's why her name is Mrs. Moon. They'd both just about died laughing on the ground.

Kelly headed over to her group of friends, excluding Maryse, who was still having Ted's lips for lunch.

"It's such a bummer." AJ said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Yeah, he's hot and all, but it's that whole, 'I'm mysterious' type, you know?" Candice agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Seohyun asked.

"You don't want to know, it's about boys." Trish explained.

Kelly gave a look of disgust and turned her head away, fake barfing.

"Shut up Kelly!" AJ said playfully, hitting Kelly's arm.

Kelly laughed and pushed her tray of food away. "I'm not just sick from boys, what is in this sandwich?"

"A mouse?" Trish suggested.

"Hair?" Candice suggested. "_Pubic _hair?"

"Candice!"

"What?" Candice shrugged. "Just guessing."

Kelly shook her head, now_ really_ feeling sick. "I'm gonna get some fresh air before class, k?" She got up and immediately ran out the door. Taking a breath of fresh air, she headed out to the field. There was a flower field by the football field, right beside the bleachers. Kelly remembered spending 3 hours admiring the flowers, while Maryse sat next to her, admiring Ted playing football. What are bestfriends for, right?

Making her way over there, she saw a figure laying on the bottom of the bleachers. It looked like a boy dressed in all black, his body stiff. Heading closer, she was sort of scared he was dead or something. But the white headphones stuck out like a sore thumb against all the black, and immediately Kelly thought of him as emo, or goth or something.

His eyes were shut, and the music was deafeningly loud. His hands were in his sweater pockets, balled up into fists. Kelly cleared her throat, but he didn't seem to know she existed.

Suddenly the school bell rang, and Kelly mentally cursed, for not being able to smell the flowers. She poked the figure and he shot straight up.

"What?" He asked coldly, his eyes in slits, a death glare plastered on his face.

Kelly took a step back. "Uhm- The bell- We have to- Class-"

The guy sighed in frustration, laying back down.

Kelly's mouth flew open, and she turned around angrily. How dare he be so rude! The nerve.

What if he thought she has a stutter problem?

Kelly slapped herself lightly. "Why does it matter?! Who is he anyway?!" Kelly whispered, taking another look over her shoulder before heading to class. It looked as if she'd never even bothered him.

* * *

Christian peeked through the corner of his eye to make sure the girl was gone before getting up and dusting himself off. It's not like he didn't know class started. His phone let him know that when it vibrated. But he'd rather not be bothered by some chick's stuttering problem.

He walked through the vacant hallway, entering his classroom. He didn't care to look at the students, and didn't bother listening to the teacher's "Where have you been?!" questions. Instead, he sat in the last empty seat. The teacher sighed, continuing class.

"You decided to come to class?" A feminine voice asked. He turned to his left to see the stuttering girl talking to him. Why was she talking to him _again_?

"Hmph." Christian turned back his head. He could tell she was pretty pissed, but it didn't really matter to him.

"You can actually speak in sentences you know." she said angrily, turning her head back up to the board.

Christian smirked. Well, already he's pissed off someone. We'll just have to see the rest of the day.

"Christian, are you paying attention?" The teacher asked, and Christian nodded. "Good. Stop flirting with Kelly and get focused back on here."

Kelly almost fell from shock and embarassment, even though she was sitting. Christian glared at Mr Ryu, the teacher. "Maybe you should stop flirting with Miss Choi everytime you walk past her in the halls." Mr. Ryu turned red. Christian continued. "Don't think no one hears you complimenting her buttocks, and the way her shirt fits 'oh-so' right."

Mr. Ryu fixed his tie, cleared his throat and continued class. A ball hit the back of Christian's head. He turned his face to see some boys give him a thumbs up sign. I guess that means he'll fit in well with the kids. Whatever, Christian doesn't really care.

It was a miracle the bell rang, it was starting to feel like they'd be trapped in there forever.

Christian was heading out, when a guy pounded his shoulder. "Thanks man, that's been tramautizing everyone since freshman year."

"Whatever." Christian shrugged.

"Adam, but call me Edge." The guy said, sticking out his hand.

"Christian." Christian replied. Might as well make one friend.

"Cool. If you need anything, you can come ask me and my friends."

"Sure." Christian said, nodding his head in a lazy way.

They separated ways, and Christian actually felt nice. He's not emo or anything, just depressed about moving. But after meeting Edge, maybe things will get brighter.


End file.
